My lost soul
by Allliiiyyya
Summary: What if Abe had another daughter besides rose?How would she feel about this new half sister? April is roses sister. They instantly have a connection. Secrets are revealed, lives are lost, and new ones are born. A new threat arises in the Moroi and Dhampir world. But how will they react to rogue dhampirs. Will they be willing to sacrifice their lives for those they love?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY EVERYONE! This is my new fanfiction that I had to start. It is a Vampire Academy one. **

**I will have additional characters that I made up. It will take place after Last Sacrifice so if you haven't **

**read the series you will be totally lost.**

**I do suggest the series it is the best in my opinion. **

**Since I suck at prologues I'm just going to do the first chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! I wish I owned Adrian Ivashkov though, ooh the **

**things I would do with him.. Uh yeah.**

**April POV**

I was in so much trouble. I was late to the coronation of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, well now she is known as Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. _Shit, Shit, Shit. _I kept thinking to myself. I was going to be Prince- err, I mean Queen Vasilisa Dragomir's newest guardian and I was late for the coronation. My dad and Hans were going to kill me. _Get a hold of yourself April_, I mentally slapped myself. While being a crazy person and talking to myself I didn't even notice the Moroi I just barreled into. Moroi are vampires that feed on blood but don't always have a dhampir. Royal Moroi always have a dhampir as the royals are rare in the books so they need a lot of protection against the strigoi. Both non royal and royal moroi specialize in an element. Water, Earth ,Fire, or air. Vasilisa and a few other moroi have specialized in a element called spirit. It was said to be lost until now. Spirit strengthens things like compulsion, which every vampire has but they don't use because they believe its '"wrong". Honestly I think drinking peoples blood is wrong, but whatever. Spirit is also said to cause people to go insane, because of darkness. It takes a toll on the mind and body.

"Hey watch it," He exclaimed dryly.

"Well you should have seen me coming," I snapped back. I wasn't looking up I was too busy cleaning the dirt off of my black slacks. _Just great! Now everyone will think I was rolling in dirt instead of attending to the queen._ I straightened up prepared to punch this guy if he started anything. But he just looked at me in awe. Either that or he was just too drunk to function. Alcohol smothered his body, wrapping me up and suffocating me like a viper would its prey. Something else was there but I couldn't put my finger on it. Wait, it was the aroma of clove cigarettes. Ew.

"Dude seriously, it's the coronation of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and you went off and got drunk," I was now staring at him in disbelief, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were in your birthday suit". He just answered me with a lazy grin.

"You would be so beautiful if you weren't so stiff" He smacked my side braid with amusement. I swatted his hand away.

"I am not stiff!" I could feel my face burning with anger.

"It's ok, I understand what stiffs do," He shrugged.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a strained voice. He didn't seem to notice.

"They deny being stiff," He gave me his devil-may-care look. He seemed to carry that kind of attitude.

"Since you're a 'stiff expert' why don't you explain to me how you think you know that I am stiff?" It was my turn to grin. He just examined me. I watched his eyes roll over every feature of mine. He was in deep thought. It was starting to annoy me.

"You know, you remind me of someone-"He stopped mid-sentence and only I could see the pain in his eyes. He acted like some tough guy but really he was broken. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. He then averted his attention to something behind me. It seemed like he was focusing at something around me. But I couldn't make out what it was. I glanced around looking anywhere but him. My eyes fell on a clock.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you're not as stiff as I thought," He gave me a smug look. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. By now the coronation will be over and so will my life because I missed it. Thanks to- Huh. I guess I never got his name. Apparently he was wondering my name too.

"Hey, I never got your name," He called after me. I glanced back at him getting a better view. He was tall just like any other Moroi. He was better built though, which was rare. He had emerald green eyes and chestnut brown hair. The sun gave his hair gold highlights. He was the definition of gorgeous. Wow, can you say 'Holy Shit' in Turkish. Even though I don't speak Turkish, I just have the slightest bit of its accent. I get it from my dad. I also got my dark hair and tanned skin from him too, the rest is from my mom. I don't know exactly what she looks like because when I was 4 she shipped me to my dad. My eyes are hazel. My body build is like my moms too. I am slightly short, only 5'5, but i would beat the shit out of you if you got on my bad side. That's what i also get from my mom, my ability to kick ass. I am 19 and graduated last year. I already had more kills than any other guardian when i was only 16. I have the marks to prove too. I held 5 Zvezda marks and 7 Molnija mark, on the back of my neck. Zvezda mark looks like a star that means the bearer has been in battle if they have fought too many Strigoi to count. Molnija mark is tattooed on their necks to mark how many stigoi they have killed. They look like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X. Of course my promise mark that stretches out like a S in the middle of the back of her neck with curling ends that wrap around her molnija marks "like an embrace". Dhampirs are half vampire half human, they don't feed on blood but have impossible strengh and speed, which is used to protect royal moroi. They are raised from an early age to believe that only moroi life matters, so they train to protect them. Strigoi where once moroi, to become a strigoi you have to kill a human by feeding on them till they die, once this happens the moroi then loose all morals and feelings, but in that place them become eternal(live forever). Strigoi hunt humans dhampirs and moroi

"April," I called back. He smiled; it was weird because he normally just grinned.

"What's your last name?" He called to me again. He gave me his lazy grin, there it is.

"Mazur," I answered him finally. He gave me a shocked look, which I laughed at. With that I turned and walked inside the building the coronation was being held at.

* * *

**I think i covered over most of the stuff. **

**Meanings and such.**

**Anyways i hope you like this chapter. **

**No hate reviews.**

**But i like nice reviews.**

**Its pretty clear who she bumped into and who she is related to but i being a cruel author will say nothing for until the next chapter.  
**

**Follow me and my story.**

**Fav me and my story.**

**And review, no hate or i will cry.**

**Happy reading and kill stigoi! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know it seems like for ever since I updated.**

** No need to fret I am back. **

**I had to do my summer reading.**

** And the books were actually really good. **

**There were two of them and one was named, **_**A Separate Peace **_**and the other one I didn't like so much. **

**But enough with my boring – anti social – life let's get on with the story.**

**P.S if you want to give me some characters to add the pm me i will try to add them in and let you know when they show up in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA all rights go to Richelle Mead.**

April POV

I stepped inside the building, and was grateful for air conditioning. I followed the voices and noise down the hallway. This place was beautiful it looked like a castle - which ironically all the buildings at court had the same castle, and dungeon look to it. The buildings were sometimes modern on the inside – but like the church – this place more old fashioned.

I reached tall doors with 2 guardians posted outside. They wore the same masked emotion face. I nodded and they allowed me to enter. Everything went silent. I scanned the faces – which were all looking at me. I didn't know to do. Embarrassed I quickly walked off to the side and stood with the rest of the guardians. I tried my best to put on the guardian mask, but when I caught sight of my father staring at me with both amusement and relief, I couldn't help but give a sheepish smile. The good thing was, he was not mad. Stan on the other hand looked at me with rage, I whipped my smile off immediately and put on my guardian mask.

It turns out I was right. I got there near the end. Everyone started to empty out of the building. I made my way towards my dad, Stan, Queen Vaslissa, and a few people I did not recognize.

"What the hell!" Stan growled as I approached.

"Whatever do you mean?" I gave an innocent smile. Queen Vaslissa smiled too, and so did the brunette standing with her.

"Don't start playing coy," Stan warned "you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh, you mean being late and making a fool out of myself," I stated before he could.

"Exactly," He grumbled "Why can't you just follow orders." He gave me exasperated look, but to me he looked constipated.

"What are you talking about I _am _here, right?" I grinned.

He looked like he wanted to argue with me some more, but Queen Vaslissa interrupted him.

"Hello, I'm Queen Vaslissa Dragomir," She smiled "But you can call me Lissa"

"Of course, Lissa" I bowed. "My name is April-" I was about to say my last name but my dad stopped me.

"April will be one of your guardians that goes with you when you have to leave court," Abe stated lacing his words with his Turkish accent.

"April, are you Turkish too?" This question came from the brunette.

"Yes, I only have a slight accent though, I picked it up from my father" I lightly elbowed Abe in the ribs.

"Wait, Abe is your father?" The brunette starred at me in disbelief.

"Um yes, why do you ask?" I was really confused now.

She didn't answer, she just looked between Abe and I in shock, her mouth gaping. In fact everyone had the same expression as her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" It started to get a little uncomfortable under the weird stares.

"No reason," The brunette girl cleared her throat.

Upon looking at her closer she resembled the same looks as Abe. She had dark brown hair, it almost looked black. She was tan just like me, but had dark chocolate brown eyes. We looked a lot alike, with the exception of the eyes. We sized each other up. This was really weird, almost scary.

"Abe, what the hell?" I looked over at my dad. He was actually smiling with a crazed look in his eyes. I was so heated up in the moment that I didn't even notice the small circle of people that had created around.

"I didn't want you to meet like this," He started "But there's a first for everything." He was still smiling.

"What do you mean old man?" The brunette let out a low growl.

"Rose," He sighed "April is your sister."

"What?" Rose and I exclaimed.

"Well, half-sister" He grinned.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was shorter than I had wanted it but only had a limited time to write.**

**So um yeah sorry.**

**But review and tell me some opinions of yours for the next chapter, like should Rose and April get into it and beat the crap out of each other.**

** Just let me know. **

**So**

**Follow me and my story**

**Favorite me and my story**

**And review.**

**Also if you have any ideas for characters pm me and let me know.**

**Have a good day/night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I wrote this for you all to have. I feel bad for my last chapter because it was such crap. I was really sick. But I'm good now and I can update. I don't know I should even continue writing this cause no one has reviewed or followed so I don't want to just be writing to no one.**

**just give me a simple review to show that I have people that want to read my work.**

**ok enough said here is your chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Richelle Meade **

* * *

April Pov

This is all so weird. I never thought I would have a sister, even if she is only a half sister. I think the only person that was more surprised was Janine Hathaway. She looked at me with disgust, hatred, and malice. I felt so small next to her, even though I was 5 inches taller. She had eyes that could look at you and make you feel like your starring at the devil himself. I don't know what I did to her, but obviously she hated me.

"I'm gonna go", I said quickly turning on my heel and making a dash out the door. I heard my dad calling my name but I ignored it. All I knew was that I had to get out of here. I couldn't guard Lissa knowing that my sister is also her guardian. It would be uncomfortable because they are obviously best friends. I ran, with no destination in mind. I ran and ran until the ground seemed to drop out from underneath me. Tumbling down a hill, hitting rocks, and broken tree branches. I collided with the tough ground, bashing my head against a huge root in the process. My vision blurred and my head veered. It wasn't all too painful. I've had worse blows to my head and survived. That's why I didn't bother trying to get up, or call for help. I just stared at the sky. It was so clear, I hardly ever got to enjoy the scenery, because stopping to enjoy things will get you killed. _They come first_. I laughed at the mantra I lived off of for what seems like the time I was born. I always wondered why us dhampirs couldn't enjoy what the moroi could. It isn't fair. But yet again life isn't fair.

I lay on the hard ground for the rest of the day. Just starring at the sky until it turned gray, then black. I got up finally when bugs started biting me. My muscles complained and my head felt like it was run over by a tank. Stumbling, I walked up the hill, before I knew it I was crawling. When I got to the top I slumped down and just lay there. Finally after contemplating wether or not to just lay there, and to get home, I chose to make my way to the guardian houses. I passed a window on the way. It gave off my reflection. I looked horrible. My hair was knotted down my back with else's and sticks stuck in it. Dirt, blood and cuts covered my hands face and neck. My formal guardian uniform was torn, with mud and blood on it. I felt like I looked. Shit. Shaking my head I continued walking to the guarding houses. I received people's weird glances, and people stopping to get a second glance. Two moroi girls asked if they could help assist me to the hospital but I simply shook them off and continued walking. When I reached my house and opened the door I was surprised to see Rose and Lissa sitting in my living room. I went to say something but my voice came out as nothing but a croak. I fell to my knees, and my breath was shaky. Lissa ran over to me and yelled something to Rose, I couldn't hear anything but a shallow hum. Rose just nodded and dashed out the door. I looked over at Lissa and worry was etched all over her face. Suddenly I felt something cool and almost calming course through my body. I realized then what was happening. Lissa was healing me. I shook my head.

"N-no don't heal- heal me", I couldn't even recognize my own voice.

"shhh", she hushed me and continued healing. The same feeling washed over me. I finally complied and allowed her to heal me.

"Are you done?" I lifted my head up. she didn't answer me. She just kept looking At me like the one moroi man I ran into had done. Focusing on something around me.

"Why don't you go get a nice hot shower", she smiled helping me up but now looking me in the eyes.

All I did was nod and walked into the bathroom. What had happened back there that are Lissa look at me like the way the other man did. was the man just like Lissa, a spirit user? everything is so confusing here. I just want to go back to Russia, back to my old charge, Bay. Her name is actually Baylin (pronounced just like it looks).She was, is, my best friend. She is a spirit user too. I swore to protect her with my life, and here I am protecting the queen. Ironic if you ask me. I can still remember her features as if she was standing right next to me. Raven Black hair that goes to mid back. Piercing blue eyes that resembled ice. And high cheekbones. She is the definition of beautiful. Of course she has the moroi model like body and perfect clear skin. I miss her so much, life is depressing with out her.

"April?" I heard a familiar voice ring though from the other side of my bathroom door. How long have I been standing in the shower. I smelled my hair. Yum strawberries. I finished up and got out.

"I will be right out", I called back to Rose. Going through the other door in my bathroom that leads to my bed room. I quickly grabbed a pair of ripped jeans, a black tank top and boots. I towel dryer my hair leaving it in long dark beachy waves down my back.

When I walked outside my bedroom door I was met by a couple of familiar faces. Lissa, Rose, Dimirti, Abe, Hans, and the guy I ran into before finding out I had a sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you, where were you all day?" My dad shouted coming towards me. I backed up slightly. He continued coming towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug. He then whispered so only I could here. "I was so worried about you, I can't lose you April".

"It's ok if you lose me, cause you always will have rose," I responded with venom dripping from my words. He pulled away and looked at me with hurt. He shook his head and walked towards Hans.

"Hey there little one", the man I ran into came up to me.

"What kind of nickname is that?" I grinned.

"Ouch, no need to be mean", he teased me while giving me his devil may care smile.

"I never got your name", I said poking his arm.

"Adrian Ivashkov at your service", He gave me gallant bow. Adrian did something very unexpected next. He grabbed my hand and gave me a soft kiss. His lips were full of warmth. I felt something I have never felt before in my entire life. It was like a spark, or a connection. He must of felt it to because we made eye contact while he straightened up. I was engulfed in beautiful green eyes. I seemed to fall into the grasp of his charm. Oh those green eyes, they made me feel like time slowed and nothing else existed but me and Adrian. He smiled and I blushed hiding my face.

"April", Lisas came over to where Adrian and I were standing.

"Yes?" I asked her moving my gaze to her almost similar green eyes.

"I need you and Adrian to come with me", she gestured to where the others were standing. I nodded and followed her. When we entered the living room where everyone else was, I found three new people standing with them. Anorther dhampir, named Eddie. And two moroi. One I identified as Jill, Lissa's half sister, and Christian, Lissa's boyfriend.

"What's going on?" I asked kinda nervous.

"Adrian and I have noticed something strange about your aura", Lissa spoke immediately. That's what they were starring at, I Forgot spirit users could read auras.

"What about it?" I pressed on.

"Your shadow-kissed?" It was more of a statement than a question, which came from Adrian.

"I am, I mean I am pretty sure I would know when I died", was all I said before being surged with emotion and pulled into Bay's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I don't have much to say except that this chapter will be written I'm April's point of view but when **

**she gets sucked into Baylins head it's during Baylins dream of the accident. **

**It is probably one of the most important chapters, it explains everything.**

**After Aprils point of view it's going to be Baylins.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy does not belong to me, except the characters that I made up.**

**p.s do me a favor and review.**

**p.p.s in the previous chapter when I said the Adrian kissed April I meant that he kissed her hand just in case if it confused you.**

* * *

April's POV

The emotions that surged through my body were familiar, it happened all the time. I only was only sucked into her when something was wrong, I normally could control it. She was sleeping though, dreaming in fact. It was about the fateful night that bonded us together. She won't stop blaming herself. It's tearing her apart.

**Baylins Dream (Flashback)**

**"**Really?" April asked me for the 1,000th time this night.

"Omg, April yes it really happened," I responded with annoyance clearly in my voice.

We were talking about this guy in our academy. His name is Cyrus. April is in love with him, and I found out he is crushing on her. When I say crushing, I mean he would go to war for her. He is a hot dhampir boy, with dirty blonde hair, and golden-hazel eyes. His body makes every girl literally die. But I have my eye on someone else, Branden. He is also a dhampir, with dreamy grey eyes, tan skin, and dark brown hair.

"Look at those guys," April nods towards a group of moroi men staring at us.

"What about them?" I shrug.

"They keep watching us, it's weird," she states.

"We can't leave the party just started," I whine.

"I didn't say we have to leave," She rolls her eyes. " Just watch out for them, they seem sketchy".

"You worry to much," I lightly punch her arm.

"Its my job," she punches me lightly back.

I roll my eyes and smile at her.

The night progressed with many dances and many shots of vodka.

"Holy shit are ok?" April came running to my aid. I was currently throwing up outside, "I was starting to get really worried." She was really pissed.

"I'm fine, I just can't hold down my Russian vodka" That statement made her grin.

"We'll lets get you home," April wrapped her arm around my waist, helping me stay upright.

We walked in a comfortable silence. The air was cool, and the part of town we were walking in was very peaceful. Too peaceful. We rounded a corner and Was met with a empty street. There was no light, only a little pole illuminating a few feet around it. A figure stood underneath the pole, he was tall and gave off a eerie vibe. April stiffened next to me and stood a little ways in front of my. She pushed me behind her and reached for the silver stake that was held inside her jacket.

"My, my, now what do we have here?" Teased the strigoi. He laced his words with curiosity and a thick Russian accent. He was a moroi before being changed. His hair was either black or dark brown it was hard to tell. In all my 18 years of life I have never seen a strigoi. And honestly I wished this was just some sick hallucination that the Russian Vodka had on me.

"Mm a dhampir and a moroi, well, my meal just became ten times more thrilling" he gave us a toothy grin and darted towards April with lightning speed. He must of already anticipated his move , and with the same speed, blocked him so he only scratched her arm. Her sleeve was cut and blood sopping, but she didn't notice or just didn't care. She lunged forward landing a blow to the side of his head, and chest. He barely budged but was a little off balanced. That was all April needed. In those two seconds she had her arm pushing the the stake into his chest. He let out as tangled scream then everything was silent. April fell to her knees. She was used to fighting, and killing. It was a way of surviving in Russia. This kill would only lead to yet another moljnia mark on her neck. She sighed sitting up and walking towards the wall and leaned up against. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she was accustomed to.

"Hey dad," she breathed,"We have ourselves another body, can you send the alchemist?" She waited for a response, then told her father the address.

"Yes, will do, see you soon," with that she hung up.

" Is Abe coming?" I asked my voice was small and weak. She just nodded. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, breaking down. Instantly she was next to me.

"This is not your fault, no ones fault to be exact," She gave me a reassuring smile. I saw right through it, she was blaming her self. I was about to tell her she did nothing wrong, but I was cut off. A blast of wind separated April and I. Instantly she got Up and ran towards me only to be knocked back by the wind. She flew ten feet then hit a stained, brick wall. I heard a horrible crack, but it didn't come from April, it came from me. The air user had thrown me and I didn't even notice until I had broken my leg. I let out a cry, but it was hushed by water. The water wrapped around my head suffocating my screams. Time slowed, the guardians and alchemist seemed to arrive in the nick of time. The water fell from my face, and I saw the action unfold. One guardian wrestled the water user to the ground, rendering him unconscious. The air user was throwing guardians left and right, while the alchemist, Sydney, was being guarded while she disposed of the strigoi body. And laying across the way from me, was April. She lay against the wall. I crawled towards her, nothing mattered except me getting to her. She was guardian, and I was her charge. I tried to use my powers to help me get to her by pushing people away from me with my power, but the vodka number the spirit that churned inside me. One female Moroi grabbed my foot, but I kicked her in the face and she let out a cough. I had poor aim and the kick landed on her throat, for once my bad aim came in handy. Continuing to crawl I made it to her. She was still alive. He blood blended with the stained brick wall. I lifted up her head and healed the wound that was leaking blood. She shifted and opened her eyes. They widened and she sat up. Her eyes widened even more when she saw the chaos that was happening around her while she was unconscious. Looking at the faces of the Moroi, I noticed the group of men that were looking at April and I. She told me to watch out for them, and she was right.

"Those men, they were from the club," I state slowly. "You were right about them".

She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes. They held so much compassion and rueful ness, they made me feel stronger. I got up pulling her with me. She helped support me due to my broken leg. Then two familiar young men came running toward us. Cyrus and Branden. Worry and guilt was etched over thejr faces as they drank in our appearances. They said nothing and instantly started fighting two Moroi men that came darting towards us. April pulled me close to her and moved as quickly as we could towards the SUVs. Stopping only so that she could punch the air user in the face, helping the struggling guardians. When we made it she flung open the door and might as well have thrown me into the big black car. Before I could protest she shut it quickly and I watched her retreating form fall into the action. She was like a goddess when she fought. Her speed and technique was impeccable. I scanned the crowds and saw Branden carrying a body in his arms. It was Cyrus. He wasn't moving. My heart stopped, and my blood went cold. I healed my leg to where it was only a sprain and jumped out of the car. I ran, or rather limped to Branden.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled placing my hand on Cyrus limp body. He was cold and blood was all over his chest. He was barely breathing.

"I-I don't know, its all my fault," his voice was shaky. I can heal him.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, I can-" my voice was cut off by April's.

"What are you doing out of the car?" She question coming towards me, and Branden. As she got closer her eyes wandered over to Cyrus body. She froze, and she let out a strangled breath.

"April, I can save him" I tried to explain but she didn't seem to hear me. One single tear fell from her eye.

"Take him to the car," the statement was directed towards Branden. Her face became blank, and I instantly knew why. She put up her guardian mask.

"I am taking her back to the car," her voice was cold and emotionless. She turned away from us and started walking back to the car herself. I followed obediently. When we reached it I started to tell her I was sorry, but she held up her hand and just opened the door.

"April don't shut me out," I exclaimed putting my hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. Her back was two the car and I stood facing her.

"We will talk about this later," she says. I wanted to argue more, but something strange was happening behind me. I turned around and all the Moroi were unconscious and being taken towards confinement trucks. All of them except one, a fire user. He was shooting fire balls in every direction. April came to my side and cursed under her breath. I knew why, they might have to kill him. He turned towards our direction and grinned at me. My eyes widened with horror as a fire ball came straight towards me. I waited for the burning sensation to come, I even let out a scream, but there was no point. The burning sensation did not come, and my scream was not heard. It was because another scream was much louder, and mangled than my own. Every one turned to see April on the floor in front of me, her stomach burned and bloody. The moroi darted but didn't get far, two guardians tackled him to the ground knocking him out instantly. I payed no attention to him though. All my focus was directed towards April. I looked at her chest and it did not rise up or down, showing the truth that I did not dare think. She was dead, and it was all my fault. I let my knees buckle and fell to her side. I pulled her head onto my lap, and stroked her hair, letting the tears roll of my cheeks to my chin. They collected at the end of my chin and fell on her cheeks, staining them. I focused all my spirit and tried pulling her soul back to her body. It didn't work. I kept trying but the vodka would not allow it. I groaned in frustration and pulled at my hair. Scratching my arm I continued trying to pull the magic to me. I used every ounce of strength. After multiple tries I finally felt a tug at my finger tips. The magic was there, and I could heal her. I quickly placed my hands on her stomach. Focusing I pushed the magic through my fingers into her damaged body. Slowly the wounds closed leaving a small, faint scar on her right side of the stomach. It was a beautiful scar, not one that was ugly, it resembled a winter tree. With its branches shed of leaves for the cold weather. Dragging my attention back up to her chest I focused on the barely visible breathes she was taking. I sighed in relief, letting my body sag.

"April!" my head snapped up to the strained voice that belonged to her very distressed father. He ran and slid next to Aprils body. I wasn't going to tell him that I had brought her back from the land of the dead. Instead I told him the happier truth,

"She is ok it was only a slight burn, nothing too bad," it was a white lie, but it was better than saying; 'Hey your daughter died, but don't worry I brought her back, and we are now bonded causing her to take the darkness of spirit away from me'. He looked me over checking if I was injured.

"Get these two a blanket," he barked at the two guardians closest to us. I looked over at the peaceful April.

"_looks like were bonded," _I sent her a message through the bond. Only I saw the faint smile that played on her lips.

**Baylins Dream (end flashback)**

Baylins POV

I woke up in a thick coat of sweat. It was a nightmare. I looked over to the body next to me. Branden lay peacefully while I had probably kicked and punched him during my nightmare. I grinned and got up from bed grabbing the first pair of shoes I came across. I walked out onto the balcony. A cool breakage hit my face, making my hair whip around me. I gazed up towards the sky, fingering my silver locket.

"April did you feel that?" I asked through the bond.

"Yes, I felt it," she responded a few seconds later. I smiled slightly and walked back inside.

* * *

**okay guys so extra long chapter. I hope you liked it. I had major writers block but I'm back and ready to deliver you guys awesome chapters. I need you guys to review and show me that you ant chapters. If you don't then let me know but I'm serious review for me please. I also won't mind if you guys favorited and followed.**

**I need at least 5 reviews to post a new chapter.**

**It will be extra long if you favorite and follow.**

**That is my deal.**

**Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**disclaimer: all rights go to Richelle Meade**

April POV

I sat in the same position for what felt like hours, holding onto my necklace that matched Baylins. I looked up and only Adrian was in my living room. He sat on the couch giving me a curious smirk. I averted my eyes back to the floor.

"Little one," Adrian breathed. What the hell kind of nickname?

"What?" I questioned.

"Your aura, it's so- dark," his voice held no surprise what so ever.

"When is it not dark?" I said, letting the sarcasm drip off the words. He didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care because he just shrugged and pulled out a flask. Great, alcohol.

"If your going to just get drunk, you can go," I state, getting up off the ground and walking to the kitchen.

"Don't be like that," he sighs. "It's the only thing that is keeping me sane".

"I doubt that," I run my hands under the cold water running from the faucet. I splash it on my face. Grabbing the rag that is neatly folded next to me, I sigh and turn around. "Where did everyone go?"

"They decided you needed some space, and were kind of tired," he leans against the counter looking at me in the intense way he always does.

"Why did you stay?" I question, turning away from his stare. It is so uncomfortable.

"I wanted to make sure you are ok," he winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"As you can see I'm fine, so you can leave now," I motion towards the front door.

"That hurts me little one," he puts his hand over his heart in a 'pain' way. "I don't even get a thank you?" This makes me laugh. I walk over to where he is standing and lean close to him so that my body is barely grazing his and my lips are right next to his ear. He stiffens slightly and I smile, he is kind of adorable.

"You can leave," I whisper in his ear softly. I lean back and look at his face, he looks flustered and embarrassed that he had just gotten nervous around me. His expression causes me to smile. I pay attention to his facial features, the way his eyes glow green under the lights in my house. His defined cheek bones and adorable nose. His lips, oh dear lord they could make a girl melt like butter on asphalt during a hot Texas summer. His hotness still surprises me. I look away when I notice him focusing on my features also.

I clear my throat. "Alrighty then," I clasp my hands together. "Since you don't want to leave, why don't we watch a movie".

He just nods and walks back into the living room, plopping onto the couch.

I get out two bags of popcorn and a bowl, "Want popcorn?"

He purses his lips in thought, "Yes, but please not too much butter". What a diva. I continue to make the popcorn, by make I mean throwing a bag into the microwave and pressing a button. If popcorn was something difficult to make, I would burn the house down.

Through the bond, I was hit with a mix of emotions; fear, loneliness, and regret.

"_April you there" _Baylin asked through the bond.

I quickly grabbed my necklace, "_Yes, are you alright?" _I responded.

There was no response. I tried to search for the bond but I was pushed out. She was hiding something from me. Either she was hurt, or did something and the guilt was getting to her. She wasn't responding and was keeping me out of her head.

Two warm hands grasped my shoulders, they were shaking me out of my thoughts. I looked around, and met Adrian's gorgeous green eyes, and let my surroundings sink in. I was home, in my kitchen, making popcorn. Baylin is fine, I am fine, everyone is ok. I sagged into Adrian's warm body, breathing heavily. He responded by wrapping his strong arms around me. I listened to his heart, to its rhythmic beat. My head moved along with his chest, as he took in breaths and let them go. For some strange reason I didn't mind the scent of cigarettes and alcohol, it was Adrian. I loved that part of him, he's a good friend.

His chest vibrated as he spoke,"We'll what do you know, just a minute ago you said you wanted me to leave, now look at you all snuggled up in my arms". He just loved to tease me. I shook my head in response and let him go. He rested his long slender fingers under my chin, making me look up at him. "Is everything okay?" His tone was serious, it was strange hearing him talk that way.

I just shook my head,"No, I-I don't know, Baylin is keeping me out of her head," I sigh and burry my head in his chest. I snuggle up to his body warmth. For some strange reason, being close to Adrian is kinda nice. He rests his chin on the top of my head.

I feel him open his mouth to say something but he closes it quickly. At last he decides to say something,"I'm sure everything is ok". He lets out a long breath,"If you still want to watch that movie we can, I can also leave if you still want me too". He is surprisingly really sweet, and I melt under his sexy voice. _Stop that, you can't have these feelings_, I chastise myself.

For some reason beyond me, I smile at the fluttering emotion that he gives me. "Ok, we can watch the movie," I say still smiling. Reluctantly I let go of him, and walk over to the microwave. I grab the bowl of popcorn and walk to where Adrian had seated himself.

The entire time I was mainly focused on trying to get through to Baylin. Adrian laughed at some part, and lightly shoved my shoulder, causing me to lose focus. He didn't notice the concern that plagued my mind and body. I let out deep sigh. I quickly looked over to Adrian who was staring at me with concern in his green eyes. I just gave him a reassuring smile and then turned away from him. I tried to reach the bond again but this time I felt it give way a little. I mentally applauded myself for the hard work. Since it was starting to work I decided one last time to try. I focused all my energy into pushing her mental block and getting into her. i didn't have time to react, because it worked and I was sucked into her head.

**Inside Baylin's head**

_I groaned in frustration as I sat in the little office located in my house. I pulled my at my medium length, pin straight, raven black hair in frustration. it was no use, I just couldn't focus. I rubbed my temple with my thumb to try an smooth the skull cracking head ache I had. If only April was here. I let out another groan before running to the bathroom to puke my brains out. I have been vomiting for the last two days and I have no idea what's wrong with me. A soft knocking on the door drags me from my thoughts._

_"Baylin?" A familiar voice asks through the door. I don't respond, my head is Hurting too much. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes Cyrus, I am fine" I call out. I look into the mirror and notice the dark circles under my piercing blue eyes making my already pale complexion lighter. I sigh and fix myself making me presentable. I swing the door open and walk out. Cyrus eyes me, but doesn't say anything yet._

_"Have you heard from her?" I ask breaking the awkward silence. He just shakes his head._

_"Do you think she will come back?" This time another voice rings out. I turn and see Branden walking into the room. _

_"Of course she will," is all I say before giving him a peck on the lips. "I actually have to go," I lie._

_"Where?" Cyrus asks, while eyeing me again. I wander what his deal is. _

_"Being an Ozera I am appointed to my own secrets," I grin and then spin on my heal and walk out the door. I grab my bag and keys on the way out the front door. Once I'm in the car I start it up and pull out the directions I had printed out previously to a doctor office not far from my home. I follow the way it tells me to go making abrupt turns, and finally arriving at my destination. I walk into the room and make my way towards the receptionist desk. _

_"Hi how may I help you today?" The lady asks me._

_"I actually just called and told I was coming," I explain._

_she gives me a grim look, but nod her head and takes me to the back rooms where I presume is._

_"Dr. Sanchez will be in shortly," she says and then slams the door behind her. What a bitch. After about 15 minutes I hear the door open. I look up from my magazine and see a smiling man walk in. He has light brown hair and pale skin that is lit up by his bright hazel eyes. He is a moroi doctor, and a life long friend._

_"Baylin it's so great to see you!" He lets out a small chuckle._

_"It's been too long," I smile and get up to give him a hug. _

_"What brings you here?" He asks when we pull away from our hug. "It sounded urgent"._

_"To be honest I think I need to get a check up, something is wrong with me"._

_"Like what?"_

_"I have the worst head aches, and I won't stop throwing up". I pause than add," Also my breast are sore, and sensitive"._

_He stays silent for a moment and then his face goes hard._

_"Are you sexually active?" I was taken aback by his question._

_"Yes, why?" I was really getting worried._

_"We'll you have some of the symptoms of pregnancy, but I might run a few tests just to be safe," he explains. I just freeze. Everything is hazy and without any warning I start to fall. The shock of the fact I might be pregnant was just too much. I felt two arms catch me before I hit the cold tile floor. They picked me up I'm their arms and laid me down on the counter. _

_"Baylin, everything is going to b-"_

**_Out of Baylin's head_**

I was pulled out Baylins head due to someone poking my cheeks.

"April?" Adrian continued to say while he stared into my eyes.

"I got through to her," was all I said before grabbing my jacket and the first pair of shoes I found.

"What are you doing? Is everything all right?" Adrian asked with concern in his voice. I ignored his question, and slipped on my shoes. After they were tied I took off out the door. I had to get to Rose, she would know how to get to Russia.


End file.
